The Milk Of Human Kindness
by MirrorSparkles1234
Summary: When Serena finds Michael in a venerable position she discovers even her herself has 'The Milk of Human Kindness'.


"Yet do I fear thy nature,  
It is too full o' th' milk of human kindness  
To catch the nearest way."

Serena and many others outside Michael's office were overhearing him shout, "What's going on?" Serena asked Ric.

"Annalise," Ric answered, "And she only phones when she's mad at Michael."

"Oh dear," Serena said, not to be nosey or rude Serena was concerned for some reason. She bravely knocked on the office door and entered then waited for Michael to come off the phone. Michael swore loudly and threw his phone across the phone, Serena having good reflexes caught it midair , "You really should take care of your property Mr Spence," Serena scolded him gently, "Marital problems?" Serena asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Is it common for all your Brits to be so… mentally sadistic? Or is it just Anaesthetists" Michael asked venting out his anger.

"What's happened?" Serena asked she sat on the spare desk in Michael's office.

"Annalise she's… she's just getting my hopes up and then she's batting them down," Michael sounded really depressed, "I understand she's got a fancy banker husband, perfect house everything and yet she won't allow me to go over and see the other kids."

"Why not?" Serena asked tilting her head.

"She thinks it'll confuse them… did you know Charlie's calling Brad dad?" Serena heard the pain in Michael's voice as he said that, "Charlie's my son and yet there's a complete stranger allowing to call him dad."

"I'm sorry Michael," Serena said she did feel for him, she had no idea what she would've done if Edward's soon to be ex-wife number two allowed Eleanor to call her mum, "I can't imagine what it must feel like."

"My two year old son is calling this stranger dad… and yet when I want to make the effort I," Michael felt his eyes watering up, "Apparently it's only Meena , Jas and Milly who call him Brad...what's the point if your own kids don't want to call you dad?"

Serena walked over and took out a tissue from the box, "Look up," Serena ordered Michael turned his head and looked at Serena, "Let me dry those eyes," Serena dapped his cheeks and saw the confusion in Michael's eyes or was it fear? "Listen."

"Why?" Michael asked but he was cut off before he could carry on.

"I'm speaking from a mother's point of view here… Edward would probably back you up. It's a mother's duty and instinct to keep their children safe ah let me finish," Serena saw Michael was going to argue, "She just doesn't want your youngest one getting confused… you're on the other side of the Atlantic. This Brad is around all the time… so Charlie is bound to call him "Dad", but he's two years old Michael he doesn't know no better. Annalise really should put a stop to it," Serena scolded the far away yank's ex, "I don't know what I would've done if Eleanor called 'Milly, Molly, Mandy' mum."

"Why you being so kind?" Michael asked a bit worried by her kind behaviour.

"Believe it or not Michael I know how it feels to have your ex remarry, but I can also from Annalise's point of view… you cheated on her right?" Serena asked and Michael nodded looking childlike.

"But I didn't mean it… it meant nothing," Michael quickly defended, "It just happened."

"I'm sure it just happened with Edward but it still happened, he still was unfaithful and I wasn't going to have it…" Serena trailed off thinking about how much she had been hurt, "But I know it hurts to have them remarry… it just reminds you that they lost their love."

"You OK?" Michael asked noticing the thoughtful look in Serena's dark brown eyes, "Rena?"

"I'm fine," Serena laughed and painted a smile, "I'm always OK."

"Rena?" Michael pushed for the truth, "Come on… tell me," Michael stood up and sat on his desk, "I won't tell Satan."

"I just know how much it hurts that's all Michael from both sides," Serena's vision suddenly went blurry and she knew why her eyes were watering up, then two spilled out, "Sorry." Serena went to wipe them away but then a white tissue was placed on her left cheek, "What are you?"

"My turn to "dry those eyes"," Michael repeated Serena's words from earlier he dabbed at her eyes and cheeks, "Edward messed up he knows that Rena… I know how he feels and I know how you feel," Michael said sympathetically, "But we keep our heads up in the wise words of Yankee Doodle: Yankee Doodle keep it up, Yankee Doodle Dandee… though you're half English and Scottish so that wouldn't apply to you."

"Ever study Macbeth at school Michael?" Serena asked curiously.

"I seem to remember some of it why?" Michael asked curious himself.

"I was called "Lady Macbeth" a few times at St George's," Serena said, "I never believed in "The Milk Of Human Kindness" and if you listened in school you'd know why I was called "Lady Macbeth". 'Yet do I fear thy nature, it is too full o' the milk of human kindness to catch the nearest way. Thou wouldst be great, art not without ambition, but without the illness should attend it'" Serena quoted from the play, "I used to scold Edward for involving himself with patients and I told him to ditch the milk of human kindness. Lady Macbeth suspected that because of too much human sympathy Macbeth would not be able too kill King Duncan," Serena laughed as she said the name 'Duncan'.

"What's funny?" Michael asked suprised by her sudden laughter outburst.

"My dad was called Duncan and Edward used to wind him up by calling him: 'King Duncan'," Serena remembered Edward used to greet him as 'King Duncan' and her dad would give him a stare grunt something of a hello and walk away, "Anyway back to me explaining I was called 'Lady Macbeth' not because I'm capable of murder it's because I didn't believe in empathy and just told people to get on with it... but you," Serena looked at Michael with a soft look, "You've shown me that I do have "The Milk of Human Kindness" so thank you," Serena kissed Michael on the cheek, "Only would it be you who makes me show it."

"What can I say? I'm quite an influence," Michael joked.

"You'll be alright Michael," Serena said and she smiled.

"So will you Rena," Michael nodded and opened his office door, "So come on heads up and let's keep it up."

"What the marital problems or our reputations?" Serena asked frowning.

"Reputations duh... good news you've gone from 'Lady Macbeth' to 'The Iron Lady',"

"Well that's good to know," Serena sighed, then Michael turned left and Serena herself turned right.

**A/N: OK so I like Michael and Serena not as a couple but as friends… so this came to me let me know what you think xx**


End file.
